In the processing and packaging of semiconductor devices, ultrasonic bonding (e.g., wire bonding, ribbon bonding, etc.) continues to be a widely used method of providing electrical interconnection between two or more locations within a package (e.g., between a die pad of a semiconductor die and a lead of a leadframe). For example, wire bonding machines are used to form wire interconnections between respective locations to be electrically interconnected. In certain example ultrasonic bonding systems, an upper terminal end of a bonding tool is engaged in an ultrasonic transducer. The transducer vibrates the bonding tool resulting in bond formation between a portion of the wire and a bonding location (e.g., a bond pad, a lead of a leadframe, etc.).
During a wire or ribbon bonding operation the workpiece (e.g., a leadframe strip including a plurality of semiconductor die) is supported by a support structure (e.g., a support anvil, a heat block, etc.). The workpiece is indexed using a material handling system to position a portion of the workpiece (e.g., a column of semiconductor die) over the support structure. The workpiece is typically secured between the support structure and a clamping structure. In a specific example, the support structure raises the relevant portion of the workpiece above rails of the material handling system, and the clamping structure is lowered to secure the workpiece against the support structure. Such a clamping structure may include a plurality of clamping fingers for contacting various portions of the workpiece.
It is important that the support structure and clamping structure be properly positioned during bonding. The process of properly positioning the support structure and clamping structure can be difficult and time consuming, especially in applications where multiple clamping fingers are included in the clamping structure. An exemplary conventional method of aligning these structures includes use of mechanical dies/gauges specific to the workpiece. Such dies/gauges tend to be expensive to manufacture, and are limited to use by a single bonding system, and a single type of workpiece.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved systems and methods for aligning tooling elements of ultrasonic bonding systems.